


Family

by ladylyre



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylyre/pseuds/ladylyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's first thoughts after his chat with Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: SPOILER FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD.  
> I saw Thor 2 and at the end of the movie, Loki started talking to me.  
> Well, pretty much all of the characters started clamoring, but this particular snippet came in mind and just wouldn't budge until I wrote it down. So, HUGE spoilers for the ending.

Thor turned and walked away, confident in his stead, more mature than he could remember his brother ever being.

He waited until he was sure, then let the glamour fall away.

Loki sat for a long while on the throne, deep in thought. Too much had happened in the span of a handful of days, and the time for immediate reaction had passed; now was the time for analysing, perusing, evaluating. And deciding on a course of action. His brother's newfound wisdom and thoughtfulness had unbalanced him for a while, but he wasn't unappreciative. Truly the Midgardian woman, already so striking for having sparked an impressive change in Thor in three mere days, was to be commended.

Loki chuckled, remembering the slap. She was intelligent, beautiful and fearless, unafraid to stand up even to a God; with such a combination his brother had chosen well indeed.

As so often lately when his mind turned to his brother Loki felt assailed by emotions; he refused to dwell any more on the irritation for his brother's stubborness, for then he would have also to accept the fact that it was that very trait that enabled Thor to let him out of his cell.

Thor.

Loki did remember playing together, fighting together and growing up together. He also however remembered the price paid, every time, for the honour of it all. His big brother, who had defined his very existence every day of his life, even after finding out they weren't related by blood.

Who also used to belittle his abilities with few hurtful words until the moment he needed them.

Loki knew he couldn't dismiss his brother from his mind any more than he could forget his mo-- Frigga.

His mother.

It didn't matter that she wasn't the one to bear him, she was the one who listened. Who tried, time and again, to be the peacemaker in a family of three hardheaded mules unwilling to bend.

The only one.

She who was grace and intelligence, magic and pragmatism, heart and strenght; who taught him the basic of illusion and showed him the paths his mind could walk.

She, who was no more, and he who was not even granted permission to attend the final ceremony.

It was still painful to dwell on her, and he refused to waste even one moment on Odin, so he settled on more interesting matters.

Now, where could he send the Gems and be reassured they could be safe...?


End file.
